1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to connectors, and particularly, to an electrical adapter assembly for hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives are widely used as mass storage devices in computers. To transfer information/data from a first hard disk drive to a second hard disk drive using a computer, the two hard disk drives must be coupled to a motherboard of a computer and the operating system of the computer must be used to transfer the information/data. After the information/data is transferred and if one of the two hard disk drives is to be used on a second computer, the hard disk drive must be detached from the first computer and coupled to the motherboard of the second computer. As can be seen, this is a tedious and time consuming process.
Therefore, a need exits for providing an electrical adapter assembly that can conveniently and repeatedly connect hard disk drives to each other without interfacing to a motherboard.